They Were Just Words
by IMAxENIGMAx
Summary: Words, words had caused this, and not just anybody's words either. Her partners. Now Maka is spiraling dangerously down the path of an eating disorder, and all because he said she had fat ankles.  SxM haters welcome, non-haters prefered though
1. Chapter 1

**They Were Just Words...**

**Disclaimer: I am neither Asian nor male, so I do not own.**

**Chapter 1**

**Intro:**

It had been months since they had fought Free and months still since they had defeted Asura, but something was off. Soul had been on cooking duty, instead of Maka, and he noticed something odd.

Maka wasn't eating.

Well, she was, just not alot. He didn't have to cook as much as he thought he would, he liked having less work, but it was still disconcerting when he thought about the reason why.

**Maka**

She was staring in her full body mirror, Soul's wors echoing around in her head. She still had a few minutes before supper, not that she would eat much anyway.

_"You have fat ankles!"_ Yes, she could see it now, all the fat rippling on her body. It was disgusting, she didn't understand how soul could stand to look at her, let alone eat near her. She resolved to eat less and excercize more. A lot more. She would after Soul went to sleep. He was used to her staying up into the wee hours of the night, and it wouldn't spark any unwanted idea in his head. At least thats what she hoped.

"Maka, food!" She heard from the kitchen. Maka went into the kithcen and took little of everything. Little as in barely enough to fill three quarters of her plate. Soul saw and eyed her carefully.

"Maka, you alright? You haven't been eating much."

"Hmmm? Yeah, I'm fine, just haven't been feeling my best is all."

"Alright." And that was that. Partners trust partners, otherwise they wouldn't be able to resonate and thusly, wouldn't be partners. Did Soul trust Maka with everything? No. He didn't trust her with his past, besides, his past was past and that was that. Did she trust him with everything? Of course not, he was a man, and Maka didn't trust ANY man. Her Papa had irreversibly damaged her, scarring her for life. Their night was mainly uneventful, Soul worrying when Maka got up with her dinner, barely half the food eaten. He needed to know what was up with his mei-wait.

Worrying?

Needed?

It was late, his mind was f-ing with itself. Soul finished most of his homework, because cool guys don't fail, but never do all the homework assigned. He ended his night by falling face first into his mattress, but for Maka, the night was just beginnig.

She traded her usual skirt, vest, tie, and coat for short-shorts, a tank top, and running shoes and set off. She started in the park so that she could circle. Her job was to become a strong meister, and turn Soul into a Death Scythe. Sh couldn't do that if she was _fat._

Fat. That dreaded word. The one that tore a whole in her heart and forced her into overdrive.

Her routine is so common anymore it was almost ritualistic. Maka stretches her muscles (so that no one would end up questioning why she was sore.) and starts running.

Running.

Running.

Running, running, and more running. Just one foot in front of the other. Her breath came in short pants and her whole chest burned with the exertion she was putting out. Maka ran throughout the streets of Death City, through the alleys, past each one of her friends homes, and back to the park. Once her circle of steps was completed she started on the second half of her routine. High jumps onto a bench, 15 reps. That was her normal routine, but she could see the disgust in his eyes as they ate dinner, so she worked harder.

Push ups.

Sit ups.

Lunges.

Inch worms.

And more running, but home this time. She got home around 3:00, four hours before she'd have to get up and pretend that she couldn't see the disgust in everyones eyes when they looked at her. Maka fell into bed without changing, she was too tired and too sore. She fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

(Hey look, a line break)

Pain. That was the first thing she registered when she woke up. Hunger came next-which she promptly ignored-and then wondering. Wondering what time it was. She looked at her clock, 7:10, five minutes before her God-forsaken alarm would go off.

_'Screw it,'_ she thought. Maka turned her alarm off and headed for the shared bathroom. It was early enough that Soul would be in bed, dreaming about whatever it was that self-proclaimed cool guys dreamed about. Since Soul showered at night Maka didn't have to worry about shower-wars. She disrobed and stared at herself. She seemed skinnier and her skin seemed a bit tighter, of course that could just be her tired eyes playing a trick on her.

_'Maybe I'll go easy on myself today. . . eat something. Maybe.'_ Maka thought. The door to the bathroom opened and a fully dressed soul walked in. Maka's hands flew to cover her chest, "Soul!" The door slammed shut and Maka looked back at the mirror. Her resolve to eat nothing hardened and she climbed into the shower, turning the water on hot to soothe her aching muscles. She closed her eyes and Soul's face just a few moments earlier flashed through her mind's eye. He looked embarassed-and he should-but there was something else.

Disgust? Boredom? Displeasure?

Arousal?

Wanting?

Worry. . .?

_'Stop being ridiculous,' _She wouldn't let herself become entrapped in fantasies that would never come true. _'It was nothing but disgust,' _her final decision.

But she was wrong. It **was** worry. Because what Sould had seen-besides the usual of course-was the very faint outlining of her ribs.

**AN: So, Ive decided to start a new story, I actually killed a notebook with this thing, its about 38 pages and 6 chapters written ^^ I'll try to update every week or so, sooner if I know that I'll be unable to update and later if I'm sick or shit hits the fan. I'd appreciate a review on this thing, but you know, it can be might hard to motivate people to review *sigh* so I'll just wait and see what becomes of this thing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Breakfast was awkward and the walk to school was silent. They waited for class to start but practically flew away from eachother the second they found out that Stein wasn't going to be in until 10:00 that morning. The more sensable members of their group of friends flocked to Maka, while the others flocked to Soul.

"Maka, whats wrong with you and Soul?" Tsubaki asked the first to broach the sensative topic.

"W-What would make you think somethings wrong?"

"C'mon Maka, its pretty obvious," Lichipped in.

"Nothings wrong, guys."

"Maka, you're not a good liar. Just tell us." Liz said.

"Even I can see somethings wropng with the two of you." Kid, picking this moment to join the conversation.

"Guys, its not that big a deal."

"Jusst spill it already!" Liz said, a devious smile forming on her lips.

"Soul. . . he. . . he kinda. . . ." Maka said, head down and running her words together, praying that this moment would soon be over. Of course, it wasn't.

"Slow down, Maka, we don-"

"HE DID WHAT?" Liz yelled, effectivly cutting her meister off.

"Shhh, not so loud!" Maka whispered.

"Liz, how on earth could you possible understand that?" Kid asked, coming back from the shock of being cut off, something he should be used to now.

"I'm from Brooklyn, everyone talks fast."

"Well for those of us who don't, Maka, would you please repeat what you said?" Tsubaki this time.

Maka took a deep breath before repeating, "Soul kinda walked in on me when I was about to climb into the shower." She said, looking down at the end. Tsubaki gasped and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He ought to be taught a lesson in courtesy when living with a woman."

"Thats not necessary, Kid." Maka said, detecting a dark undertone in his voice. And in his soul. "He was tired and had to pee, I couldn't help that."

"Still, if the light was on under the door and the door was closed than he should have known better, tired or not." Liz said, the darkness form her meister now coating her words.

"C'mon guys, I doubt he saw anything." Ah Tsubaki, always the peacemaker. "Besides, she was probably wearing a towel." Three pairs of eyes turned expectantly towards Maka.

"Um. . . well. . . you see. . . hey, where's Chrona?"

"He's sick, don't change the subject, Maka." Kid answered.

"I wasn't. . . exactly. . . covered." Liz stood up, slamming her hands on the table.

"Liz, what do you think you're doing!" Maka said, trying to calm her friend down. Instead of answering Liz went over to Soul and startin him sensless.

"L-Liz!" Maka yelled, running over to her partners aid.

"The hell woman?" Were the first words out of the albino's mouth once he regained the ability to speak.

"You can't just barge in on Maka when she's getting ready to shower, no matter how horny you are!"

"Dude, not cool," Black*Star said, adding his two cents to the issue at hand.

"Don't you think I know that already? It was an accident for Christs sake!"

"Guys, quit beating up on him, he feels bad enough as is!"

"Maka, how can you just let him off the hook so easily?" Liz asked. If Kid walked in on her, she'd beat the symmetry right out of him.

"It really is odd how you aren't even mad at him," Tsubaki said, joining the much larger group. Maka thought about it, _'No,' _ she thought. _'He deffinanty didn't get off easy.' _ He'd told her that her normal Maka-chops hurt, she couldn't imagine the level of pain he felt when she gave him her "Super-Flying-Maka-Chop-Of-Death" after her shower was over.

"Well, he didn't exactly get off _easy_ per se. . ." her mind once again drifted back to that morning.

"Back to your seats, class, I'm here." Stein rolled in on that infamous chair of his and cranked his screw a few times to hurry his class along. "Today's dissection will be on this," he pulled the curtain off of a large cage in the front of the room that had thus far gone unnoticed by the EAT class. Inside the cage lay and alligator, still alive and kicking-er biting.

(Dude epic offer in teh AN)

Maka appeared to be diligently taking notes like usual, but she wasn't. She was making a list of everything she had eaten and how many calories was she thought was in said ingested items. She was appalled. 190 calories here, 210 there, it was no wonder she was so fat. Soul looked onto her sheet to copy her notes and was astonished to find what he did.

Numbers. And food. And a little tiny "c" that could only be construed-to him at least-as a variable. _'Ugh. . . she's doing math'_ he thought. He turned his attention back to the front of the room. Ox had been the unlucky student to be chosen to help Stein dissect the alligator, and he got to make the first cut. Problem was, the alligator wasn't going down without a fight. Soul didn't feel like watching a fellow classmate ge mamed or eaten so he turned his attention towards the ceiling and awaited the heavenly sound of the lunch bell ringing.

(Hey, look the AN)

**AN: HOLY FREEHOLES I AM SO WINNING! 12 reviews on my first chapter? Damn! I feel awesome. So I take it you guys like it! Well, I love you all! And because Im on such a high from all the reviews Im gonna do something a little different, the 20th reviewer will get a oneshot written by yours truly. I will do a oneshot for Hetalia, Soul Eater (duh, no shit Sherlock), OHSHC, Kuroshitsuji, Fruits Basket, and Sgt. Frog. (though Ive never written for the last three :/ ) and so yeah.**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, I love yall so freaking much im gonna explode with the love and to those who read but didnt review, what am I not worth the minute it takes to review? Well, bye!**

**IMAxENIGMAx out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**They Were Just Words**

**Chapter. 3**

Lunch. That time of day that students yearned for. A time to fill their starving stomachs and socialize with eachother away from the eyes of slightly mad proffesors. At least that was what it was for normal people. For Maka Albarn it was a time of stress, hiding, excuses, and Soul making an idiot out of himself. Though he tended to do that on a normal basis.

He pulled her off to the side of the cafeteria to ask her a question that really could have waited until they were in the privacy of their home, away from prying teenage ears. But this is Soul, and he's just not that smart sometimes.

"Maka, this morning I saw something."

"Soul, I _really_ don't need to know just what exactly you saw." She said, reaching for one of her multitude of hidden books.

"Not that, idiot, I saw your ribs. Have you been feeling alright?"

"Soul, since when do you care if I've been alright. You usually avoid me like the plague when I'm sick."

"I'm your weapon, I always care when somethings wrong with you. Besides I can't protect you when I'm sick. So theres no reason for me to risk getting sick if it could put you in danger. It's my duty as a weapon . Now why could I see your ribs?" Maka felt a twinge in her chest when he talked about him caring as simply his duty.

"Soul, you didn't see any ribs. Your minds just playing tricks on you." Her lie was well constructed and meant only to throw him off her trail until she was able to lose all her execess weight.

"Look, Tiny Tits, I know what I saw and I saw ribs."

"Soul, I think I'd know if I could see my own ribs. I don't know what you think you saw but it wasn't ribs." She walked away finished with the conversation and Soul's idiocy. At least that s what she told herself. Subconciously she knew it was because he was right. You _could_ see her ribs, what she was doing to herself wasn't healthy. She needed to stop. But her concious mind wouldn't have any of it.

She stalked into the lunchroom with Soul following behind. There was no doubt in his mind that she was hiding something from him, but what she was hiding, he couldn't be sure of. They sat down at the table, Soul'd tray piled hight with food and Maka nursing a water bottle.

"Maka, are you feeling alright, you usually have something more to eat." Tsubaki's worried voice reached her ears, matching the worry on her face. She stared at the water bottle in her best friends hand, wondering what could possibly be wrong with her.

"Fine, why wouldn't I be?" She asked, putting a smile on her face to ease the worry her friend expressed.

"Maybe it's because you're not eating anything?" Liz cammented, half-finished with her lunch.

"She doesn't feel worthy enough to eat in such a godly presanece as mine!"

"Shut up, Black*Star, and get off the table, your footprints aren't symmetrical."

"Ha! Like a god like me would listen to a lesser being like you!"

"Black*Star, you forget, I'm a Shinigami. A god of death."

"Well then why am I the one on the table then?" Kid and Black*Star went on like that for the rest of lunch, silencing any other conversations.

Including the ones about Maka.

Stein was still trying to get Ox to dissect the living alligator when class resumed. It was clear to anyone except Stein that Ox just wasn't going to do it.

"I'd rather live a year with Excalibur!" That name snaped everyone out of their daydreaming, fearing that Excalibur was back. Of course he wasn't, but it was enough to get Maka to quit her furious scribbling at the paper sitting in front of her.

What was this scribbling? It was her new plan. Excercize more, eat even less. Simple, straightforward, easy- Maka's stomach gurgled. So maybe not easy, she felt her stomach protest to its lack of nutriants. She looked down at it.

She'd start tomorrow, and eat when she got home. Just a little, and besides, Soul was going out with the guys and Blair had to work, so no one would wee her greedly stufifng her mouth. Maka looked over to Liz and Patty, if only she had the confedence and body to pull what they were wearing off.

But lets face it, she didn't. Someday she would, but that day was somewhere far off in the future. She turned her attention to the front of the class, Stein was still trying to convince Ox to face the alligator head on and Ox was still refusing . Such a wasted day, she could've used it for something much more productive, something like excercize, practicing self-control, or even catching up on some of the studying she misssed. But she was stuck here all day doing nothing but losing well gained ground. Soul gave Maka a ride home before he left to go do whatever it was that the guys usually did on nights like these. The girls were comming later for a girls-night-in so she had to work fast. The second she got inside she bolted for the kitchen, and more specifically, the refridgerator. She dug through it and pulled out ton of junk food thta had been shoved in there for safe keeping. She ate three slices of cardboard pizza, before making her way back over to the cuboards to swallow a few handfuls of ships. She moved over to Soul's "secret" candy drawer and swallowed a few of the most unhealthy ones she could find. The realization of what she had done finally hit her.

Maka ran straight for the bathroom.

_'Just this once,'_ she thought. Maka didn't hear the doorbell ring and the eventual opening of the bathroom door as one of her guests entered said bathroom as she stuck her finger down her throat.

**AN:**

**TA-DA! Another chapter ^^ I'd love to know what ya'll think! And I've decided something, ever ten reviews I get I'll do a one shot for that reviewer! So the thirtieth reviewer will get a one shot (you know, if I ever make it that far ^^;) **

**That is all, oh! Review please, I love each and every one of you that do! **

**IMAxENIGMAx out! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**They Were Just Words**

**Chapter 4**

Maka felt as her stomach contents left her. Somewhere in her mind she felt her hair get pulled back from her face and soothing circles rubbed onto her lower back. When she finished dry heaving she flushed the toilette and looked behind her at who was holding her hair back and rubbing her back. It was none other than Tsubaki.

"Are you sick Maka?"

"Yeha, I think so, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be! It happens to even the best of us." Tsubaki helped Maka stand and brush her teeth before going out to join Liz and Patty.

"Hey guys, I'm really sorry, but I'm kinda sick. I understand if you want to go home."

"Like we really care Maka. All the guys went over to Kid's place and I am not willing to deal with a drunk Black*Star barging into my room and crawling in bed with me. Again. I'll take my chances with ou being sick over my chances with _not_ getting raped by Black*Star." Maka still found it kind of funny how Liz refused to call Gallows Manner her home or her place. It must've had something to do with her past, and all the moving around she had to do.

"Sorry about that, Liz." Tsubaki smiled, once again apoligizing for her partners mistakes.

"Don't be. It was your meister, not you."

"C'mon! Lets watch the movie already!" Patty said, obviously anxious to start her movie.

"Ok. . ." Maka said, starting to get up.

"Nonesense, I'll do it." Tsubaki said as she went to he dvd player. She put in a stupid romantic comedy that was so implausible they had to watch it. The thought that someone could love another someone so completely that no matter their flaws or how broken they were they could have their very own "happily ever after" was so ridiculous to Maka that she just had to watch the movie. They all stopped watching after the opening credits and settled for playing mind numbing sleep over games. Games like Never Have I Ever and Truth or Dare provided suffeciant entertainment for the night. They all fell asleep on top of eachother around three in the morning, grateful that the next day was, in fact, a Saturday.

(Dude we havent had a line break in like. . . a chapter)

Maka awoke to the smell of food in the kitchen. She opened her eyes and looked around. Her couch was still overflowing with limbs and bodies, ones of which she prayed to any deity willing to listen, weren't dead. She did a head count to be sure it wasn't a guest making food.

Herself. . .

Tsubaki. . .

Liz. . .

. . . And Patty.

So if everyone was still asleep, who was in the kitchen? Was it Dina? Of course not, Dina was simply a character made up for the entertainment purposes of small children. She stood up and walked the short distance to their kitchen.

She wasn't prepared for what she saw. Inside was Kid, Blakc*Star, and Soul. Cooking. Breakfast. But the scary part? Not one of them looked hungary.

Not even Black*Star.

"Oh hello Maka, we're making breakfast so you girls can sleep." Kid said.

"Thanks. . . but why?"

"What can't a few cool guys make breakfast for their partners? Geez Tiny Tits, I'd thought you would've been happy about no cooking."

"No, thats not what I meant. You guys usually never set foot in a kitchen, and you're usually hung-over after guys night so-"

"What gives?" Liz had woken up and chosen that momen to barge into the conversation.

"Nothing 'gives,' Liz, we're just being n-nice." Kid had turned around to face one of his weapons. Liz didn't notice the stutter on 'nice' or the faint tint of pick dusting the young Shinigami's cheeks. Maka did.

She also noticed how Kid's eyes coasted over Liz's body once before he quickly turned back to whatever un-symmetrical thing he was trying to fix.

Liz had been wearing a cami and booty shorts to sleep in. Nothing else.

In fact, everyone was in pyjamas. Even her, but she didn't remember getting into them. Maka spotted a struggling Tsubaki trying to squirm out of Patty's death grip on her and went to confron her long haired friend.

"Hey, Tsubaki, how did I get in these?" Maka whispered, gesturing to her pyjamas.

"Hmmm? Oh, I woke up and you were struggling with your clothes, so I changed you into those."

"Oh, ok." Maka put a smile on her face and went to the bathroom. She took off her night-clothes and stared full on at her body.

Maka was nearly "sick" again. She gagged and had to look away. All the fat on her body was disgusting. She climbed into the shower and turned it on as hot as she could stand it. She scrubbed her skin raw with her nails as if she could schluff off her many imperfections. She couldn't. Maka exited the shower and dried herself. She looked in the mirror and was shocked by what she saw.

Blood.

Her once milky white skin was pink and covered in small, thin scratches. Some even trickling blood. Others were bleeding worse than others and some were just welts. Maka wrapped herself in the towel and grabbed her dirty clothes. She opened the door only to have it hit someones back.

"What are you doing?" She questioned of the figure currently blocking her excape from the awful mirror.

"Well someone had to make sure Soul didn't try anything funny again." Liz said, her eyes widening onces they caught sight of Maka's skin. "The hell, Maka?"

"It's nothing, Liz, don't worry about it."

"Yeah because bleeding and being covered in scratches that magically appeared out of nowhere is completly normal after getting out of the shower."

"Liz, I said it's nothing." Maka said, using her arm to push past Liz and ran to her room.

"Maka," Liz growled upon reaching a closed and locked door. She did her best to alert Soul. . . by screaming and beating her fists on said door.

"Liz, why are you beating on Maka's door?" Said weapon asked, coming from the kitchen.

"Because something's wrong with her."

"Stop ruining my door, Liz, I'm fine." Soul gaped, his meister was dressed in long sleeves and. . . pants? Maka didn't wear pants, not unless it was seven below, and thanks to one of their guests obsession, it was 88 in the appartment.

"You're wearing pants."

"And you have white hair."

"But you never wear pants."

"And you never brush said hair."

"Awkward, I feel very awkward, so I think I'm going to leave you two alone now," Liz said, backing away in the direction of the kitchen.

"Why are you wearing pants?"

"Why don't you brush your hair?"

"Because I don't have to, now answer my damn question."

"Because I can," Maka was simply grasping at straws, she didn't want Soul to view her as any weaker. She pushed past her partner and headed towards the kitchen.

"Where are you. . ?"

"I'm hungry, Soul." It was poory constructed excuse and she knew that he knew it too.

"Fine, breakfast should be about ready." He didn't fight this battle and chose to instead fight the upcoming war, whatever it was about.


	5. Chapter 5

**They Were Just Words**

**Chapter 5**

Maka reached the kitchen and looked at the breakfast that awaited her, she had told Soul she was hungry, which meant that she had to eat, even if it would end up ruining her plans. _'I could just throw it up again,'_ the thought flittered past her filter and her "Just this once," statement seemed obsolete. If it meant keeping her secret just that, a secret, then how much could throwing up again really hurt her?

Kid was a good cook. So was Soul, just because they chose not to didn't mean that they didn't have any skills in the feild. The waffles they made were delicious, as was the bacon and eggs. Maka ate one pancake, three strips of bacon, and one egg. Along with a glass of orange juice. Standing up with her plate in hand she made her little announcement, "I'm going out for a bit, _alone_."

"Are you sure you don't want us to come with you?" Tsubaki suggested, something in her gut told her not to let Maka go out alone.  
>"Something tells me she needs to be alone right now," Liz said, recalling the fight she had started.<p>

"I'll be back." Maka said, starting for the door.  
>"Any idea when that'll be?" Soul's voice interrupted her stride. She was still a bit pissed off at him, so she decided to go with a slightlly snarky answer.<p>

"I'll be back before you brush your hair." She continued her way to the door and exited the apartment building, taking the stairs two at a time. Once she was outside the building she did her normal stretching, and she didn't care if one of her friends saw her doing this. It was a normal thing for people to run when they got angry. She finished stretching and started on her run, making sure to keep up a faster pace than she usually ran at because of all the carbs and fat she ate for breakfast. Not to mention, if people saw her running fast, no one would question if she had to throw up. No one would question it at all.

And it's a good thing no one would question it because right after she thought about that she had to make a pit stop at the nearest trash can. She emptied her stomach contents into the trash can and continued on her run. She made two of her usual loops before stopping at the park. It was unusally empty. You'd think that 11:47 on a Saturday would mean children, children everywhere. But apparantly it didn't.

She did her normal push-ups, sit-ups, and high jumps, but she decided to up it a little like she had before. Ok, so maybe she decided to up it alot, it didn't matter, the point was she decided to up it. And that would be the key to her secret's demise. She didn't realize it, but she had already been gone for almost three hours, her partner was getting worried.

Maka found herself a relatively flat area and laid down in preparation of a plank. She lifted herself up and held it for as long as she could, which happened to be about two and a half minutes. Then she turned to each side and did side planks, lifting the leg that wasn't on the ground to make it that much harder. She barely made it two minutes on those. Then she did inch worms, wall sits up against a tree, jumping jacks, squats, and pull ups.

For the pull ups, she went over to the monkey bars. She lifted her arms and raised her legs so that they couldn't touch the ground. She pulled her weight up, using all of her arm strength and then lowered herself back down slowly, so as not to hurt her hands. She repeated that for three reps, before she finally heard a voice calling her name.

"Maka! Have you been here the whole freaking time? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Maka turned her head over to the sidewalk to see her weapon fuming. Apparantly he had required her, and she wasn't there.

Maka let go of the bars, expecting her legs to catch her, but they didn't.

_'Why am I on the ground? And why. . . am I. . . so sleepy?'_And with that thought, she let darkness overtake her weakend form.

**AN: HOLY HIPHUGGERS BATMAN WHERE THE HELL HAVE I BEEN ALL THESE MONTHS? WELL, HAVE I GOT SOME EXCUSES FOR YOU! **

**1.) I completely lost this chapter. I pulled this out of my ass. Which means I appologize for the ridiculous shortness of this chapter!**

**2.) has not been letting me upload ANYTHING since December. **

**3.) If I owe you a oneshot, PM me or tell me in a review, I have them all written, but I can't remember which one goes for who. **

**I MISSED YOU GUYS SO FREAKIN MUCH YOU HAVE NO IDEA! Seriously, I suffer from mental conditions, and you guys are why I'm not in a mental hospital yet. I don't ever plan on leaving you. AND GUYS I LEFT YOU A CLIFFY CAUSE I'M AN ASSHAT! And with that it is one in the morning and I need some sleep, so**

**IMAxENIGMAx out! PEACE!**


End file.
